The Rebirth Trilogy: The Last Leg
by Kent Vonce
Summary: It's the last installment of the Rebirth Trilogy! Please Review! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAIYUKI. The OC's were not my creations they are the intellectual property of Sakural7865. Except for Ashura, that is. Thanks!
1. Watching and Waiting

**_This is the first chapter of The Rebirth Trilogy: The Last Leg_**

**_Enjoy reading it!_**

**_For further knowledge, this is the last installment. The first was The Rebirth Trilogy: Death Row and the second is The Rebirth Trilogy: Second Chance_**

_**Again, enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

**Watching and Waiting**

"This is boring." said a man in a black army attire; the uniform's trimmings were red and he wore a cloak that parted in front only slightly hiding the katana he carried. His shoulder length silver hair waved in the breeze. His cap hung loosely by two of his fingers, "I'd rather attack them now."

"This is more fun!" said a girl beside him. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt over a soft pink shirt. Her white short skirt waved around a bit revealing green tight shorts underneath. She had shoes on but she twirled around as she spoke, distracting the man. The bell on her neck rang. Her Cherry red hair was long and in a braid. It reached her waist. Some of it was right in front of her ears aand came down to her chin. These tufts were loose and waved around as she spun around. Her short bangs in her forehead barely moved. "Let's follow them! Come on!"

The girl jumped to the next cliff with a smile on her face. She turned to face the man and blinked her cerulean blue eyes. The man followed her.

"You're too carefree, Sakura." said the man.

"Lighten up, Watahashi!" answered Sakura with a smile.

Watahashi kept quiet but followed her anyway from one cliff to the next. From the bottom one could barely make out shadows that flitted over the high rock formations.

* * *

Hakkai drove them through the valley while Sanzo read the newspaper he bought from the last town they visited. Goku was sitting on Ashura's right with a meat bun in his mouth. Gojyo was on Ashura's left. He was smoking and his relaxed posture was rocked gently by the pebbles they had to drive through. Ashura kept the bag of food neatly in her lap as she watched Gokujin try to finish the meat bun.

"Ashura-neechan, can you finish this for me?" asked Goku meekly

"No!" answered Ashura indignantly, "You have to finish that! Don't waste food Gokujin!"

"But it's too big!"

"Hey monkey. You used to be a bottomless pit. What happened?" asked Gojyo

"I'm just a kid. And I'm no longer in my old body."

_The one that hadn't been fed for 500 years..._

"Oh." said Gojyo, "Feh. I don't care."

"These rock formations are pretty tall." said Hakkai, "I wonder what made them all. They look like columns, pillars of tall rock on this sandy desert."

"These rocks are boring!" exclaimed Gokujin, "Sanzo tell me a story."

Sanzo turned the page of the newspaper.

"SANZO!"

Sanzo turned the page back.

"SAAAANNNNZZZZOOOO!!!!"

Suddenly Hakkai stopped. Gojyo was thrown forward and Ashura nearly dropped the food.

"Hey! What the f-" Gojyo was cut short when he saw Hakkai looking up to the left.

Sanzo had folded his newspaper and was looking at the top of the rock formations to the right.

"Did you feel that, Sanzo?" asked Hakkai

"Yeah. Someone's following us."They sat and watched in silence for a few minutes.

"Maybe it was nothing." said Sanzo, "Damn. We must be getting paranoid in our age."

"We're still pretty young Sanzo." said Hakkai, "But you might be right. Maybe it is just nothing."

They went on and the day went uneventfully. By nightfall, they had reached the edge of the valley and had gotten rooms in another town.

* * *

Lirin sat on her bed in her new clothes. She was wearing jeans and an orange blouse with a frilled collar. Kougaiji came into the room wearing brown slacks and an unbuttoned shirt. He was wearing a black undershirt inside. Dokugakuji was outside with Yaone. Yaone was now wearing a blue dress. A black sash was tied around her waist and had a big bow in the back. Dokugakuji had a leather jacket on top of a white undershirt and jeans.

"How do you like them brother?" asked Lirin

"They're comfortable enough." answered Kougaiji.

Soon, a voice called from outside. The group converged on a dining table and sat down. They were soon served by a smiling man with grass green eyes. His short hair was a pale yellow, almost white. The apron he wore was immaculate. A younger man followed. The man looked very young, barely out of his teens, and blushed, apparently disturbed by the fact that he's wearing an apron. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. His apron was considerably dirtier that the man's.

"Frei! Why do I have to wear this stupid apron?" asked the younger

"Come on Marck." answered Frei, "It looks good on you."

"That's not the point!"

"Let's finish setting the table and then you can take that off."

They set down the food and sat down with Kougaiji and the others. They talked as they ate.

"You come from a clan of youkai hunters?" asked Dokugakuji, shifting uneasily in his chair

"Yes. By virtue of blood, we don't turn into youkai even after killing a thousand."

"Amazing!" replied Yaone

"Right." said Marck dryly

"We also thank you very much for your help." said Kougaiji

"It was nothing. If there's anything more we can do, don't hesitate to ask."

"Well if you have any information on the Sanzo Ikkou, we'd like to know where they are. We need to find them."

"The Ikkou huh? Well that's one easy request, my friend. We'll leave tomorrow and Marck and I will take you to them."

"You will?" asked Yaone

"Of course. We've been tracking them for months." said Marck

"Hm?" said Lirin

Lirin had been stuffing herself up until this time. She heard a scratching sound near her and looked down to her left. A tabby cat was scratching at her chair. The cat had short hair and had orange stripes through its body. Lirin swallowed her food and stared.

"Meow."

The cat rubbed against her leg and started to purr.

"Kitty!"

Lirin picked the cat up and placed him on her lap. She then took a strip of fish and fed him.

"Oh no thank you, kind miss, I'm rather full." said the cat

"It TALKS!" cried the four

Lirin dropped the cat on the floor out of surprise.

"OW!" said the cat, "I rather understand your sudden action but I would prefer if you would kindly let me descend of my own accord on the next occasion."

"Wh-WHa!?"

"Let me introduce myself. I am Gigirarou, guardian, familiar, and information specialist of this family. I'd overheard you asking of the Ikkou? Let me tell you of this tale..."

The four listened as the cat started talking about Marck's and Frei's involvement with the Ikkou.

* * *

"You ready Rein?" said Watahashi

"We'll have to be careful we're not sensed." answered Rein.

Rein's hair was set in the exact same way as Sakura's except that her hair was dark crimson. She also had maroon eyes. She clenched her fist making her leather gloves rub together causing a sound. Her gloves were black but covered only the hand. Her fingers were exposed. The wind made her Black mini skirt wave around. Underneath she was wwearing tight white shorts. Her turtleneck was dark blue and bared her midriff. On top of that was a chaleco jacket. The chaleco jacket was exactly the same length as her turtleneck and was black leather. It was unbuttoned.

"But wouldn't it be funny if they all died before tomorrow?" laughed Rein

Watahashi just stared at her.

"Fine. I'll go to sleep then. Wake me up when it's my turn to take watch."

Watahashi focused his eyes on the inn where the Ikkou were staying.

* * *

**_So? How was it? I'd like your feedback!_**

**_See you next time!_**


	2. The Following Fight

**_Hey there! It's me again, Aeri Kalish B. Eagarce at your service. I'd like to thank ChaosWitch for that positive review. I swear those are the things that make me love writing._**

**_I really appreciate your reviews, guys 'cause that's how I know I'm doing a good(or bad) job. I'm new in this unlike Heichi-chan and Kent. Heichi-chan said someone was coming to help._**

_**Here's chappy two!! WHEEE!**_

**

* * *

**

**The Following Fight**

Early that morning, Kougaiji felt a hand shaking him.

"Kougaiji-oniichan! It's time!"

Kougaiji opened his eyes and saw Lirin standing over him. He immediately hopped off the bed and walked out of the room. Marck was now wearing khaki baggy shorts and shoes. He had a green tee over a white long sleeved shirt. By the door stood Frei wearing an army outfit exactly like Watahashi's except that this was white and had green trimmings. His white cloak fluttered around as he held his staff. It had a hook-like carving on the head. When Frei heard the bedroom door close, he turned around.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Dokugakuji and Yaone were already outside when the four of them walked out. Frei looked back at the roof of the house and called out.

"Gigi! Let's go!"

Gigirarou trotted calmly to the edge of the roof then leapt over the lot and landed right in front of Yaone.

"Go on Gigi," said Frei, "Track Sakura and Rein."

"Will do."

Gigi sniffed the air. He sniffed left, then right. Then he took off. Frei and Marck followed. Kougaiji and his friends were still stunned at Gigi's speed. They recovered quickly and ran after the three.

* * *

"Wake up you lazy monkey!" cried Gojyo.

Gokujin fell off his bed and hit his head hard on the inn floor.

"Owww... Whadja do that for?"

"I've been trying to wake you up for the last hour you idiot!"

"What's wrong anyway?"

"Hakkai and Sanzo think we need to leave before something goes wrong."

Gokujin stifled a yawn and stood up. He followed Gojyo down and outside the inn where Sanzo and Hakkai were waiting.

"What took you so long Goku?" asked Sanzo

Goku yawned.

"It's too early Sanzo!"

"Shut up!" said Sanzo, "Someone's watching us. I just know it."

"We need to leave to make sure that nobody in town gets hurt." added Hakkai

Hakuryu was already in his jeep form. Hakkai climbed in the driver's seat and Sanzo followed. Gojyo leapt into place and Gokujin groggily climbed on board.

"Wait." said Gojyo, "Where's Ashura?"

"She went on ahead." said Sanzo.

* * *

Ashura dashed through the trees and looked for some water. When she found it, she took out her kunai and marked the trees she passed on the way back.

* * *

"Sakura, they're leaving." said Watahashi

"Just give me a minute!" came Sakura's voice, "Lalalala. There!"

The bell on her neck choker jingled as she came out from behind a large rock.

"I don't like the way Rein dresses." muttered Sakura, "You didn't peek did you Watahashi?"

Watahashi just glanced at her. Sakura then took off. Watahashi shook his head and followed.

* * *

The Ikkou moved on and soon came to the edge of a forest. They all got off and Hakuryu returned to his dragon form. He perched on Hakkai's shoulder as the group prepared to move into the forest.

They went on for a few feet before Sanzo stopped them and checked left and right.

"What is it?" asked Hakkai

"Nothing, just making sure." answered Sanzo

"You scared priesty?"

**WHACK!!**

Gojyo never noticed the harisen as Sanzo returned it in his sleeves.

_"Geez I was just joking." _whispered Gojyo, _Motherfucking priest. _he thought

THey kept walking while Gokujin whistled. It wasn't very long before they met Ashura again.

"Ashura-neechan!" cried Gokujin

"Hey, did you find any water?" asked Sanzo

"Yes. Follow me!"

The Ikkou followed her quickly and soon got to the river bank. Gokujin stripped to his shorts and jumped into the water.

"Hey! It's great for swimming!"

"Wait for me!" Gojyo followed Gokujin and made an even bigger splash than Gokujin

"You got me wet!" cried Goku

"So? You're already wet!" laughed Gojyo, "Besides, it's not like you can move better than me in the water!"

Hakkai watched them as he and Sanzo sat under a tree. Ashura was in the branches.

"Are you sure it's okay for them to make that much noise?" asked Hakkai

"At least this way they know where we are." answered Sanzo

Sanzo pulled out a cigarette and held it in front of Hakuryu. Hakuryu blew a small puff of flame and Sanzo inhaled the smoke. He sat back and blew out.

* * *

Gigirarou sniffed at the place. He went around and around before facing the group.

"Rein was here." said he, "It wasn't very long before Watahashi left, too."

"So we can catch up to them?" asked Marck

"Yeah."

"Let's go then." said Frei

"We appreciate this," said Kougaiji, "It's important for the fate of the world that we talk to the Sanzo Ikkou."

* * *

"Come on!" said Sakura, "I wanna fight Seiten Taisei!!!"

Watahashi kept silent but sped up anyway. They went on through the forest looking for any signs of the Ikkou. After some time, Sakura stopped. Watashi looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"I can hear something."said Sakura

They followed the sound and soon came near a river. Sakura and Watahashi stopped and climbed a tree. They looked out into the clearing. They could see Gokujin and Gojyo engaged in a tag match in the river. They also saw Sanzo and Hakkai under the tree.

"They're unguarded!" said Sakura, "Let's get 'em!"

"Don't we need a plan for this?"

"Nevermind that! This is more fun!"

The moment Sakura stopped talking, a shuriken appeared next to her face and got stuck in the tree.

"Gokujin! Mister Gojyo! Get out of the water! Someone's here!" cried Ashura from the tree.

Goku and Gojyo climbed out onto the bank and quickly dressed. Hakkai helped Sanzo to his feet.

"So they're here." muttered Sanzo, "Feh."

Sanzo spit on the ground and readied his gun. Hakuryu wrapped his tail around Hakkai's neck who was already preparing a chi blast. Suddenly, Sakura burst from the trees.

"What was THAT for?" she shouted, "I didn't even do anything yet and you throw shuriken at me?"

"W-what?" was all Gojyo could mutter.

Watahashi stepped calmly from the trees and appeared to the Ikkou. Ashura dropped from her tree and stood right behind Gokujin.

"What do you want?" asked Sanzo

"I just want a fight with Goku here."

"Well wouldn't that be bullying?" said Hakkai

"I don't intend to kill him..." said Sakura

"What's your name, woman?" asked Gojyo

"It's Sakura. This here is my cousin, Watahashi."

"Droopy-eyes... her hair." said Gojyo

"Yeah." answered Sanzo, "Look, whatever your name is-"

"SAKURA!"

"-we're not really in the mood for a fight."

"But Sanzo!" said Gokujin

"WHAT?!"

"She looks pretty strong. I wanna fight her!"

"Shut up! We don't have time for that!"

"Yeah. You tell 'im baldy." laughed Gojyo

"Fuck off. And I'm not bald."

"SANZO!" screamed Gokujin

"Fine! Dammit!"

Sanzo plopped back onto the grass. Hakkai leaned back against the tree while Gokujin summoned his Nyoi-Bo. Gojyo walked back towards Sanzo and the others and Ashura jumped into the tree again. Watahashi sat under a tree and closed his eyes. Gokujin stood at the ready and waited for Sakura's first move. He didn't have to wait long because Sakura immediately dissapeared from view. Gokujin looked up and saw her. He blocked her punch with his Bo and threw back across the river. He jumped across and attempted to whack her. She twisted her body in midair and dodged the attack. She threw a punch which grazed Goku's arm. They landed on the other side and jumped away from each other. Goku rushed forward and extended his Nyoi-Bo. He swung it across. Sakura jumped to dodge the staff. The bo hit the tree under which Watahashi was sitting. The tree began to fall over. Goku retracted his bo and aimed it at Sakura in the air. He extended it again. Sakura laughed and spun. The bo missed her by inches. The tree was already right on top of Watahashi. Gojyo and Ashura saw a glimmer as Watahashi pulled out his katana. Seemingly without moving, he cut the tree into pieces.

* * *

"They've been at it for some time now." said Hakkai

Sanzo kept quiet and turned te page of his newspaper.

"The girl's good." said Gojyo

"Indeed."

At fifteen minutes into their battle, they were able to hit each other twice. Then Gokujin took off his limiter and threw it at his friends.

"Someone hold onto that for me!" he cried.

The limiter flew across the river as Gokujin's hair grew. His claws appeared and his ears grew longer. Hakkai was prepared to catch the limiter but it went in Gojyo's direction instead. He was caught off-guard as the limiter hit him in the face.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT THING!" shouted Gojyo, "Stupid monkey."

Ashura stifled a laugh. Gokujin attacked Sakura with his bo. Sakura parried it aside with a slap from her hand. Gokujin followed with a punch at her face. Sakura caught the punch but was unable to dodge the following kick thrown by Gokujin. She fell into the water. Gokujin looked at the spot where Sakura fell in but could find no trace of her. Suddenly, a loud splash cam from further downstream. A youkai girl with cherry pink hair and dark crimson eyes appeared. She had cat ears instead of the normal youkai ears and a fox tail. She was holding a red collar/choker with a bell on it as well as some threads. She was wearing the same clothes as Sakura. Her hair was the same style as that of Sakura except that her hair wasn't braided. The girl walked over to Watahashi. She dropped the collar and threads on his lap.

"Hold on to that." she said before turning to Gokujin, "Look what you did you jerk!" she shouted, "You got me all wet!"

"That sounds so wrong." muttered Gojyo

"Sakura?" said Gokujin

"Of course it's me!" she shouted again, "Who did you just throw into the water anyway?!"

"Oh."

"Wait a minute! A taboo child can't have a youkai form!" said Gojyo, "Hakkai are you seeing this?! This is too fucked up!"

"Hmmm... We need to have her explain this. This is really weird. Like the time YOU turned youkai." answered Hakkai

"Yeah..."

Sakura went down on all fours and shook herself like a cat. Without getting up, she looked at Gokujin. Then she dashed forward with her claws ready to slice him open. Gokujin was able to block her right with his bo but he covered his body with his left hand. Sakura slashed him and drew blood from his left arm. Gokujin cried out. Gokujin pushed her away before closing in with his bo. Sakura slapped it away again but this time, Gokujin wasn't in front of her. When she turned around, Gokujin had bared his claws. She tried to protect herself but Gokujin was able to slash both of her arms. He picked up his Nyoi-Bo and attacked her again.

* * *

"We're close." said Gigirarou, "They're in this forest."

* * *

It had been another fifteen minutes. Again, they were evenly matched. Goku saw no alternative but to throw her bodily into the water again. This time, when a woman appeared, she had dark crimson hair and maroon eyes. She was quiet but dashed towards Goku with a punch.

"REIN!"

Rein held her punch right in front of Gokujin's face. Everyone looked at the tree where the voice came from. Frei and Marck walked out of the trees. They were followed by Gigirarou. Then, Rein looked at Goku again. She drew back her arm and punched! Goku flew across the river and hit a tree. He became unconscious.

"What did you do that for?" asked Marck

"Nevermind, kid." said Rein, "Let me change for a minute."

"I'm not a kid! Idiot!" shouted Marck.

Frei held him back while he attempted to have a go at Rein. Rein walked over to where Sakura left her bag and picked it up. She disappeared into the trees. She came out a few minutes later wearing her outfit.

"Damn. doesn't Sakura know how hard it is to move in her outfits?" she said

"Rein. You shouldn't have done that." said Frei

"Shut it Frei."

At this point, Kougaiji and his group walked in. Sanzo stood up. Hakkai was tending to Gokujin and Ashura was helping.

"What do you want, Kougaiji?"

"Goku. I need Goku."


	3. Expositions and Explanations

**_Hey! I'm back! Last time, I ended the story only slightly revealing that Rein and Sakura were the same person._**

**_This chapter is made only to understand who Sakura, Rein, Marck, Gigirarou, Frei, and Watahashi really are._**

**_Also to clarify what Kougaiji wants with Goku. If you don't care for explanations, then you don't have to read this chapter._**

**_To those who WILL read it, have fun!_**

**

* * *

**

**Expositions and Explanations**

"What do you want with him, Kougaiji?!" said Gojyo

"I need Goku's strength."

"Goku is unconscious now, as you can see." said Hakkai, "I think we should wait for him to wake up."

"I think we don't want to listen to that bastard." said Sanzo

"Sanzo, please." said Lirin

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Sanzo..." said Hakkai

"I'm starting to think you just don't want them to take the monkey." quipped Gojyo

**BAM!**

A bullet lodged in the ground near Gojyo's feet.

"Shut up if you wanna live."

"I was just kidding!"

"Why are you with THEM?" said Sanzo, nodding his head slightly in Rein's direction.

"They've been tracking you. We needed to find Goku."

"Hey YOU!" shouted Sanzo across the river, "Come over here and tell me what you want with Goku!"

Rein and her posse jumped over the river and landed near the Ikkou.

"Allow me to introduce us." said Gigirarou, stepping forward

"Holy shit,"said Gojyo, "is that a cat?!"

"Indeed." said Gigirarou, "I am Gigirarou. This is Rein, her alter ego is Sakura; Marck, Sakura's elder brother; Frei and Watahashi, their cousins."

Gigrarou walked close to each person as he said their name.

"If you would, I would prefer to talk in a more private place such as a restaurant or inn.'

Sanzo thought this over. Hakkai was done healing Goku and propped his unconscious body against the tree. Gojyo was staring at Dokugakuji who had said nothing all this time.

"If you haven't attacked us yet, I guess I should listen to what you have to say." said Sanzo

Ashura dropped down from the tree to carry Gokujin to Hakuryu. Soon, everyone had left for the nearest village.

* * *

"Damn, I hate this kind." muttered Sanzo as he stepped out of the store.

A thin wisp of smoke rose to the sky as he exhaled. Putting his newspaper over his shoulder, he took another long pull at the cigarette.

_I almost forgot how satisfying this is._

He walked back to the inn and found Gojyo trussed up on his bed.

"No don't! Not like that! Ohhhh..." muttered Gojyo

_Is he drunk?_

Just then, Frei and Hakkai walked in. A corner of Hakkai's mouth was pulled up as if in a smile.

"Sorry," said Frei, "We just found him stumbling back to the inn when he collapsed at the door."

Sanzo didn't answer and walked out. He walked to the other room where Ashura was playing with Gokujin.

"No!" said Gokujin, "His hair isn't black! It's blond! Don't you watch TV?"

Ashura stuck out her tongue.

"Sorry, I'm not familiar with TV."

"Oh well. I like the way you color though."

Sanzo walked past and saw Sakura fixing her hair.

"Gigi could you hand me that.. uhm... thingy?"

Gigirarou climbed up to the dresser and Skura took from his mouth the ribbon she uses.

"It's a plain ribbon, Sakura."

"Oh, I know, I was trying to think of a different name for it but I couldn't so I called it, 'Thingy.'"

Gigirarou sighed. Just then, a cry was heard.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHH!"

Sanzo looked ahead and saw Marck and Watahashi playing chess.

"Why are you so good at this!?"

"..."

"Let's play again!"

"I'd rather not." Watahashi spit at the trash can beside him, "I'd rather keep it at a hundred to none right now."

"WATAHASHI!!!!!"

Sakura almost bowled into Sanzo as she ran towards Watahashi.

"TIME TO START THE MEEEETING!!"

Hakkai and Frei walked toward the room. Sanzo also went in. Gigirarou was already sitting at a side table. Everyone else came in over a period of five minutes.

"Hm?" Gigirarou looked around, "Where is Sir Gojyo?"

"He's in bed." answered Hakkai, "He seems to have taken to drinking again."

"Oh well, we shall have to go on without him."

Everyone sat silently for about a minute until Goku spoke up.

"What's everyone waiting for?"

"I'm not talking." said Sanzo, "I still don't trust you well enough and I don't even know who the hell you guys are."

"It is rude of us." said Gigirarou, "Well, then, let me explain."

"Gigi..." said Watahashi

"Don't stop him, Watahashi." said Frei, "He's right, we can't expect them to help all of us if they don't trust us, yes?"

Sanzo puffed out another breath of smoke before speaking.

"Good choice."

"Let me start then." said Gigirarou.

* * *

"Let's start with their family. Sakura and Marck are siblings. Half siblings to be exact. Frei and Watahashi here are their cousins. They come from a family of Youkai Hunters."

At this, Goku and Hakkai tensed.

"Don't worry they have their eyes set only on youkai controlled by Gyumaoh and those afflicted by 'the Madness' Let me continue. Frei's mother is Sakura's aunt while Watahashi's father is her uncle. On to more complex matters. Marck's mother was killed by a youkai a year after he was born. The following year, his father met Sakura's mother.

"Sakura's mother came from a youkai clan who has the ability to summon demons- no not like youkai-demons -and then seal them inside a person. Their father fell in love with her and soon took her to be his wife. Soon after, they gave birth to Sakura. Sakura's mother decided that it would benefit her child to have a demon guarding her and so, se summoned Rein, a fox demon, and sealed her inside Sakura. Rein is also five years older than Sakura. Sakura's mom disappeared when she was still little. At age five, her father couldn't leave her alone at home anymore because Marck was living with Frei and Watahashi. Marck had already passed his coming of age ceremony and was hunting with them. At one of his hunting trips with Sakura, their father was killed by a band of demons. This caused Sakura to go berserk. Being in this stage caused her youkai half to activate and merged with Rein's characteristics. Her human half became youkai and also infused itself with some of the characteristics of Rein. Rein's awakening and release came suddenly to her and she dispatched the group single-handedly.

"She stumbled along switching from Rein to Sakura at random intervals until she got to Frei and Watahashi's house. Marck saw her coming and got his sword out, but he recognized his sister who collapsed into his arms.

"So that's our story. We've been tracking you to see if you would ever get afflicted by the madness."

Sanzo kept silent. He stared at Gigirarou.

"You didn't tell us why you're a talking cat!" said Gokujin, "What happened?"

"Oh that, my good sir..." said Gigirarou. He seemed to blush, "I am a demon whom Sakura's mother summoned to seal inside of Marck. Unfortunately something unforseen happened and I am trapped inside this cat."

"Really?" said Gokujin, "That's COOL!"

"Thank you for the compliment Mr. Gokujin."

"Looks like you're done." said Sanzo, "Now what the hell do you want with Goku, Kougaiji?"

Kougaiji straightened his body. From his position, he towered over the sitting Sanzo.

"I need Goku's strength to defeat Gyumaoh."

Gokujin and Ashura's eyes widened at the news. Sanzo didn't seem to be affected.

"You want me?" said Gokujin, "To beat your father?"

"So what made you turn against him?" asked Hakkai

Kougaiji recounted the story of the humans who had been forcefully turned into demons. Everyone shuddered at the thought. Sakura put her hands to her mouth and let out a small cry. Watahashi straightened in his seat and Marck simply exploded.

"The bastard!" said he, "How does he get the guts do something like that! I swear when we get to him I'll rip his throat out! Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?!"

"Easy." said Frei, "I had heard of the evils the Demon King was capable of, but this?"

"Truly he is to be dispatched." said Gigirarou

"In that case," said Sanzo, "You just stay here and we'll finish him off for you. You'll just hold us back. You're nothing but a waste of my time."

"Nothin' doin'!" said Sakura, "I want just as much a crack at him!"

"I agree!" said Marck

"If they are going," said Gigirarou, "regrettably, I have no other alternative."

Just then, Gojyo staggered in.

"*HIC* Hey Bald-d-d-dy, The-there're demons outside... *HIC* You wan' me... me to go after 'em?"

"Demons!" said Sakura, "Looks like we have a chance to prove ourselves."

"Yeah!"

* * *

**_Sorry it's been so long, I've had things to do. Heichi-chan will be working on another chapter of his story so don't expect to hear from me anytime soon._**

**_So long!_**

**_And check out any of our other stories._**


	4. Proving and Planning

_Heichiro Ofuda here. I'm sorry if I take too long. I do a lot of things and so I can't write as much as I really want to. And recently I've had writer's block_

_But here it is. I finished this chapter._

_Have fun!_

**

* * *

**

**Proving and Planning**

As Sakura shifted into Rein, the Ikkou readied their own weapons. Watahashi drew his sword and Frei merely shifted his weight onto his right foot. Marck got onto all fours and called Gigirarou. Gigirarou leapt on top of Marck's back.

"I daresay it's been a while since we've done this, Marck."

"It sure has, Gigi. Okay! Spirit Possession!"

Everyone could feel energy moving from the cat into Marck's body. Slowly, his ears shrank into his head and he sprouted cat ears on top. He also grew a tail and his fingernails grew longer. His canine teeth also grew and before long he looked very feral. The cat jumped off of Marck and sat in a corner licking its paws.

"If you'll allow me, gentlemen and ladies."

Gigirarou in Marck's body jumped out the window and attacked the demons directly below them. Frei decided to take the stairs. Watahashi and Rein followed Marck and so did Gojyo and Goku. Hakkai and Sanzo took the stairs as. Dokugakuji waited for Kougaiji's order before jumping out the window. Yaone followed Hakkai out the door and Kougaiji was left with Lirin. Lirin scooped the cat up in her arms and jumped aout the window. Kougaiji followed suit.

Marck had already massacred the nearest demons and it wasn't long before gunshots rang out. Goku and Gojyo had taken care of some demons in front but held back their full strength. Hakkai and Yaone had decided to run around back and deal with the youkai there. They were soon joined by Frei and Rein.

Lirin jumped into the middle of it all while holding the cat. She swiped everything around her and soon there was a clearing in the middle of all the demons. Gojyo held his end well although drunk. Goku repeatedly slapped him with his Nyoi-bo to keep him sober but he stumbled backward and fell into a deep slumber. Kougaiji took Gojyo's place and attacked any that came near enough. Sanzo kept shooting from the house. Watahashi and Dokugakuji weaved a pattern though the youkai effectively dispatching several with their swords.

Back behind the inn, Rein was going about killing the youkai in a largely wild fashion. Using her claws, she slaughtered youkai left and right while Frei simply whacked any that came near. Yaone and Hakkai wasted no time in attacking. Yaone rushed at the throng while waving the lashes of her staff. Hakkai's chi blasts cut through several youkai at a time. Ashura stood on top of the inn and rained shuriken down on all the demons.

Gigirarou soon shouted out to everybody,

"Ladies and gentlemen! We must leave or else this village shall be in grave danger!"

"Come on!" cried Kougaiji, "let's move!"

Hakuryu trned into the jeep and Hakkai climbed into it. Goku pulled Gojyo along as he ran through the demons. Sanzo followed as fast as he could, blasting demons left and right. They all piled up into Hakuryu as Hakkai pulled up right in front of them.

Gigirarou left Marck's body and went back into the cat. Lirin was still carrying him when Gigirarou spoke up.

"You may put me down now, miss. Thank you."

Rein, Watahashi, and Frei also ran away from the village.

A few miles away from the village, they decided to split up. The Ikkou went straight ahead while Rein's group moved to the left and Kougaiji and his friends moved right. The demons were confused and fought among themselves as to which group they should follow. They then decided to give up the chase.

* * *

The Ikkou decided to rest at a nearby oasis. Soon, Kougaiji and Sakura along with their friends came by.

"So there you are," said Sanzo, "I was starting to think that you'd gone off on us. I would've enjoyed that."

"Hmph!"

Sakura pouted indignantly.

Kougiaji's fist clenched.

"Why I oughta-"

"Mr. Sanzo I would appreciate your cooperation as we have the same goals."

Gigirarou stepped forward.

"We said we'd help didn't we?" answered Gojyo

"Right."

Kougaiji stepped forward. Lirin and the others wereright behind him.

"I think you should hear my story."

* * *

After Kougaiji had told their encounter with Gyumaoh and the corrupted humans, punctuated by questions and remarks from the group, Gokujin clenched his fist and hit the tree.

"How could he!?"

"I think we had better make a plan for this," said Hakkai, "Just in case."

"Yes, indeed!" exclaimed Gigirarou, "superb Idea Mister Hakkai!"

They all sat down to plan their next move.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's so short compared to the others but I promise I'll do better!_


	5. The Weird Woman

**_It's been so long! Hi guys! Sorry about this._**

**_Kent has been working on his fanfic and I couldn't get a word in so..._**

**_Anyway. I intend to finish this story although it may take a while._**

**_Heichi-chan wrote the last chapter for me too... Hehe._

* * *

**

**The Weird Woman**

Sakura, Kougaiji and the others were nowhere to be seen. Goku thought they might have followed them.

"Maybe they took a different path."

Hakkai was smiling now as he spoke like the old days.

"Looks like all Hakkai really needed was a drink."

Gojyo whispered to Ashura. Ashura laughed a little.

"At least he smiles now. Maybe Gokujin also had something to do with it."

Gokujin was asleep beside her. His head lay on her lap. He snored quite loudly when his name was mentioned.

"Dumplings... Barbecue and dumplings..."

Ashura had to smile. Gokujin looked like a normal little boy as he slept. Sanzo was also asleep in the passenger's seat. Hakuryu's tires kicked up dust in the path they were traveling. Gojyo took a look behind them.

"Looks like we got so far today. Hey, Hakkai, do you know where the next town is?"

"No. But we have to find someplace to stay before nightfall. This path has to lead somewhere."

"Yeah, right..."

Gojyo laid his head back and was soon asleep. The rest of the ride was uneventful and soon, the sun began to set. Gojyo snored loudly. Sanzo was awake and stared into the path ahead. Goku was still sleeping but as Hakuryu went over a rocky patch, he slowly woke up.

"Where are we?"

"We're looking for an inn to spend the night in."

Gokujin looked up at Ashura who smiled at him. He yawned and stretched his limbs then sat up straight. Just then, Hakkai turned the wheel sharply and Hakuryu skidded to a halt. Gojyo, who was sitting on the right was nearly thrown off as the Jeep threatened to tip over. Hakuryu settled onto his wheels with a loud BANG. Sanzo looked at what Hakkai was avoiding. It was a middle aged woman in the middle of the road. Her face was wrinkled eemingly by worry. Sadness could be read in her eyes. She wore a black dress. It was clean but worn and she had black gloves on her hands.

"Ma'am! Are you alright?"

Hakkai called out to the woman.

"Are you hurt?"

The woman approached. She forced a smile on her face.

"No. Thank you for your concern. I'm sorry I had to make trouble for you."

"It's okay."

"Is there anything I can do to repay you kids?"

Sanzo looked into the woman's eyes.

"Where's the nearest inn?"

"Oh it's not far. Just go straight ahead and you'll soon come to it."

"Thank you."

"Thank you!"

"Thank you."

Hakkai, Gokujin and Ashura were the only ones who voiced their thanks.

"You're welcome. Take care now."

Hakkai put Hakuryu back on the path and drove straight for the town. After about ten minutes they could see the small buildings of the border of the town. They quickly spotted the inn and went inside. It was now almost completely nighttime. They set their things down. THey got three rooms as Ashura needed one for herself. Gokujin and Gojyo were in one room while Hakkai and Sanzo in another.

* * *

Ashura was still not tired later that night so she changed into less conspicuous clothes. She wore a blue Chinese-style dress with trimmings and patterns embroidered in gold-colored thread. She tied her dark blue hair up into two neat buns, one on either side of her head, and went out to see the town. She went into a bar and as she entered, all the men's eyes turned to her. The more drunken ones whistled and jeered. She went to the bar and asked for a cocktail.

"Hey pretty lady. What say we have a good time?"

Ashura smiled. It was a large, muscular man.

"Of course. Only if you can hold your own in a drinking contest."

"Hahaha! Hear that boys? She wants a drinking contest! Okay then! Bartender! A couple pints of beer here!"

When the bartender placed the large mugs in front of them, Ashura covered both with her hands.

"By the way, if I win, you and your boys have to pay for everything everyone here drinks. Is that alright?"

"Sure. Now let's get started."

Ashura removed her hands and offered the man to reach for a mug. They each raised the large drinking mugs and chugged down the beverage with no problem. This went on for about ten more mugs. At that point, the man fell off his seat and onto the floor, unconscious.

"See you later, boys."

Ashura left the bar and walked around the streets. She could not deny that she was tipsy.

"Oh gee. I should've taken more of those pills. And I should've given the guy more of the sedative..."

She walked along with her head hanging and bumped into Gojyo.

"Ashura?"

"Oh hi... Gojyo. What's up?"

"Have you been drinking?"

"I got... caught up in a drinking game. Thankfully, I'm not drunk. I do feel that I need to lie down though."

Gojyo led her back to the inn where he found Hakkai outside.

"Hakkai. Could you take her to her room?"

Ashura spoke out in a loud voice.

"You know... you're much prettier-looking when you smile."

She turned back to Gojyo.

"Where's Gokujin?"

"He's sound asleep."

"Great..."

Ashura held her head as the alcohol rushed through it. Hakkai led her up to her room and sat her down on her bed.

"Do you think you'll be okay?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"Good night, then."

Hakkai left the room promptly.

* * *

Gojyo managed to arrange his cards with only one hand. He smile as he looked at his opponents' faces. A sound near the door of the saloon drew the attention of the men. Gojyo took a look as well. The woman whom they had almost run over was there.

"How'd she..."

The woman was wearing a dirty white dress that had a tattered hem. Her hair was unkempt but Gojyo could see her face and her identity was unmistakeable. The woman raised her arms and almost immediately, the room was filled with light. Gojyo closed his eyes and moments later, when he dared to look, he was locked inside a cage. He was no longer in the saloon but was in a dank, dark cave instead.

"Who are you? Let me out of here you fucking hag!"

The woman turned to him after attending to some rats on the floor.

"Oh don't be so rude. Don't worry, your friends will also be there soon."

"Ha! You won't even be able to touch them!"

"We'll see, we'll see."

* * *

Gokujin tossed and turned in his bed. He slammed his fist into the headboard so hard that his hand went through. Sanzo could hear the noise from the adjacent room. He left his room. He knocked on Gokujin's door twice before deciding to open the door. he opened it so forcefully that the noise woke the child up.

"Sanzo! What's wrong?"

Sanzo whacked him over the head with his _harisen_.

"You were making a lot of noise you idiot!"

"I-I was having nightmares."

"Shit. Well go back to sleep. Try and not have anymore nightmares."

Sanzo closed the door quietly.

* * *

Hakkai was ready to go back to bed when a shadow passed by. He looked at the darkness and sensed a presence.

"Who's there?"

"Your bane. Servant of the Demon King."

"Well, if you want a fight I will oblige you."

"Then you seek death. But if you value your friend Gojyo's life, you will come with me without resistance."

"I'm sure Gojyo hasn't been caught."

"Oh? Well then, this shall be interesting."

* * *

**_Back at work again! I can't promise when the next chapter will be out but I will finish this story so please don't lose hope!_**

**_Thanks for reading and please leave a review!_**


End file.
